godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:One-Eyed Serpent/Never Stand Alone (ARC 2) - Chapter 3 - Temporary Measures
I abhor the grogginess and heavy feel of my body after awakening from a forced sleep. It was detrimental to the reflexes and instinct that I nurtured and adhere to ever since I became a God Eater, and I knew that I shouldn’t take anymore of the medicine, my insomnia be damned. What use would I be when dead, if I was killed due to a sluggish morning? Ugh, thoughts about death in the morning, how riveting. I stood and lurched over to the pantry in my room, swearing when I swayed too dangerously for comfort – but to those who are outsiders it was a mere leaning to the side. Even my sense of balance wasn’t spared. I wrenched the door open, pulling out a bar of chocolate. I unwrapped it carefully, taking a large bite of the overly sweetened chocolate as soon as I exposed half of it. The artificial and organic glucose was a kick start to my lagging body, and I resisted the urge to stand up and pace. I took another bite and sat down with both legs under me, sitting like how Japanese do. I regulated my breathing and took control over my anxious body, as I let the sugar high do its job of righting me and waking my body up. I sighed deeply as I took one last bite – just because it was delicious – and after that I re-wrapped the chocolate, setting it back in the pantry for a later snack. I like sweets, but I try to eat only the bare minimum, just to keep my glucose levels stable. It’ll be embarrassing to find me a diabetic, despite being a God Eater. The Oracle Cell in our bodies makes it hard for us to be infected with regular diseases, after all. Now that I’m awake – I hate the taste of coffee, not to mention it worsens my already terrible insomnia – I did my morning routing; taking a bath, a quick breakfast, getting my ‘special equipment’ and lastly locking up my room as I left. I made my way quickly down to the training area. No motivation for missions, practically banned from the R&D department by Leah for the sake of my stress levels, no one – save Licca and that mystery number – to talk to so the only thing I could see productive today is to relieve a bit of stress. By shouting cardboard Aragami. I know it’s far more satisfying killing off real Aragami, but I’ve not the motivation to do so, as I said earlier. So cardboard replacement it is, and besides, it’s been quite a while since I handled simple firearms aside from Crow. The lack of adrenaline and mantra of ‘do not miss’ not pressuring me would make this a mind numbing stress-relief activity. As I expected, the training area is lacking in activity, since this was actually made for the regular army. As they’re… not needed any more, this place has been abandoned. I found this before I left for Glasgow, though I am ashamed to admit I got lost while doing so. In my defense, the Main Branch’s layout was ridiculously confusing. And very, very large. I approached one of the stalls, setting the bag down beside me. I zipped it open and pulled out – if I remember what Damian called this gun – a Smith and Wesson revolver. I think this was the Model 500 he was waxing on about? I can’t remember; all I know this was a powerful gun of the revolver line. I dug around the bag for several boxes of bullets, and I manually loaded the gun one by one, enjoying the monotonous action. When I was done, I spun the barrel, brought my gun up and fired. My arm didn’t even twitch, though I suppose that’s just the Oracle Cells reinforcing my body. The bang as the gun went off didn’t even deafen me. But I don’t care. I’m here for fun anyways. I peered at the cutout of an Ogretail, and I clicked my tongue when it was off the middle of the forehead by half a feet. I spun the barrel once more, but this time I took careful aim. I made sure my breathing was slow, and when I locked on my target, I fired. I looked at the cardboard, and I was satisfied when I hit dead center this time. I’d be a huge disappointment to Snipers if I can’t hit anything within 75 meters of me. So I continued for who knows how long, though I’d switch guns every often. I went through automatic rifles, shotgun, smaller version of a sniper – like the CheyTac Intervention – and even through a small crossbow. I don’t remember putting that in there, but whatever. The ancient weapon was strange, and I had fun picking it apart. I didn’t know what time it is, but I nearly turned the slightly harmless (to a God Eater, anyway) weapon to the person who entered the training room without announcing their presence beforehand. I immediately lowered my gun and turned back to the cardboard I’m shooting upon recognition, my mouth unintentionally thinning down into a tight line. She had been neutral in her view to me, but I know she was distrustful of me. Our relationship had been touch-and-go the moment she joined our ranks, but we are professionals and we can set aside our dislike for each other for the sake of our missions. She never liked the way I act around Julius, and I guess it’s natural, since she was the man’s former bodyguard. Duty never fully leaves you, after all. And I wasn’t helping at all, with the way I enjoy ambushing Julius out of nowhere. I never had any intent to kill, and Julius can stop me in my tracks (no matter what I do), so I’m a bit befuddled about Alencon’s attitude. “Alencon.” I acknowledged, the girl stopping a few paces away, hands calmly clasped in front of her as she stood straight and still, like how it was drilled into her. “How may I help you?” The girl was quiet for a moment, before answering in that even, business-like voice of hers. “I merely came to discuss your situation, Izanami, sir.” She explained, and I twitched at the last name. I hate that, but why did I thought up of that name in the first place? Oh, yes, I had thought it ‘''cool''’. How stupid of me. “While I understand why you had to, I do not understand why you claim it was ‘for us’. May you explain it to me, please?” My gun hand suddenly wavered, and I swore when my bullet hit the cardboard away from the center, and I set the weapon down, running both hands through my hair. This wasn’t Alencon at all; is she trying to find a way to believe me? “Aren’t you guys just accepting the fact that I was sent to kill those who are Infected and go on your merry, judging way?” I asked, a sneer working itself on my face. They’ve been like that for a few days now, why stop? “I don’t have anything to explain to you.” “You project yourself as cruel and uncaring, yet in your own way, you care for Blood.” I paused at the strange remark from the equally strange girl. “Are you really you, Sir?” ‘''No, far from it'',’ I glanced at her, picking up my gun again. I fired of two consecutive shots, and I grimaced when they only grazed the edges of the cardboard. Human guns are so strange… “What kind of question is that?” I asked in return. Alencon nodded, fretting just a bit. “I suppose it is a strange question. Forgive me,” I just let out a quiet ‘hmph’, returning to my firing. “But I want to know why you did it, still.” She’s not giving up, is she? I’m beginning to think she’s worse than Nana on a mission to look for Oden-pan. “Like I’ve said; I did it for you.” I said through gritted teeth. “I don’t know why such a simple concept is so hard to understand.” “Have you ever asked Vice Captain and Miss Kouzuki whether they’ve witnessed death, as we have?” It was obvious that they don’t, but I don’t see how this is relevant. “They’re innocent, and to gain the knowledge that a person is able to kill people – especially if said person is someone they look up to – is surely a painful blow to their morals and psyche. They’re unprepared for it.” “I admit that makes sense…” I said carefully, taking my time. “But it isn’t their hands that are getting stained. And to be honest, I rather keep it that way. Besides, no one else in Blood can do what I do.” I shrugged, finally opting to just dump my gun back into the bag, along with the boxes of bullets I arrayed around me. I looked at her over my shoulder. “I never minded doing the dirty jobs; why should I now?” Whether or not Alencon had a response to that, she remained in a pensive silence, looking down at her entwined fingers. While I moved to finish packing up and taking my leave – I was just about done, even before Alencon came had this… conversation – Alencon spoke, softly and carefully. “I want to see Blood back to its former self.” She said as I was about to pass her. I paused, and the sudden halt to my stride was signal enough for Alencon to continue. “I don’t blame you, Ryuuka.” I said nothing, as those words made me even more ponder the worth of my existence. Maybe Blood would have been better off without a person who can kill without blinking. Maybe they would have suffered more had I not shouldered the responsibility. While hypotheses can be done through observation, recording of a pattern or even prediction of how variables would react to stimuli, I’m not prophetic. The future is never certain, and the past can’t be reversed. I have to live in the now. I left Alencon alone. -- I found myself at the roof of the Den some time later, not sure to what time it is since I haven’t bothered to check. The pocket watch I keep on me is a bit useless, since it’s functional but lagging back by a few hours that I’d forgotten by how much. How unfortunate. It was afternoon, that was something I’m sure of, and the heat – to a normal human – is unbearable. Mind the God Eaters are built sturdier than humans, but the muggy air was extremely comfortable, forcing me to take off my jacket and undo the necktie. I forgot why I chose such clothes. I should probably get changed, and soon. The thin cotton – despite being black in color – sleeveless was a blessing. It cooled me off by quite a bit, and the small relief was something I’m very grateful for. The breeE that would blow here and there was lulling me to a lazy sleep, and I liked it by a lot. I won’t mind spending a few days like, now that I’m experiencing it. I was resolved to spend the rest the day like this when I found something extremely alarming. Red Rain clouds. I shot up to my feet faster than I thought possible, almost making me fall off the edge, and I estimated how far the clouds were. There was nary a wind to help in the horizon, but the dust clouds billowing in the huge expanse of abandoned terra might help. There was nothing huge, so it’ll be slow. But the size of those clouds… I grabbed my jacket as I ran for the exit, practically leaping over the railing to land something around 10 flights of stairs. I eased open the door that led to the God Eater dormitories here in the topmost levels, mostly out of respect, but other than that I hurried to get down to the Den Laboratory, where Sakaki-hakase should be around this time. “Oi, aren’t you one of those Blood guys?” I glanced impatiently at the speaker – an insignificant male aside from the ridiculous blue hair (though I have to admit I’m one to talk, having natural metal grey hair) – who was standing with most probably his squad mates, with their easy atmosphere. “Red Clouds spotted; still far off, but better be sure.” There was surprise, but no alarm. They’ve must’ve been alerted beforehand, then. While I have no reason worry, especially if the alarms were already sounded, the nagging feeling at the back of my head is worrying. I hurried even more. I was rather impatient as I boarded the elevator down to the lower levels, and when I was finally dropped off, I was all but using my speed as I crossed the hallway. I only knocked once before entering, too disturbed to even bother with manners. I wasn’t too surprised when the man smiled in that vulpine way of his, and the air of knowingness. I snorted at that. “I take it you’ve seen the clouds?” I nodded in response to his query. “Don’t worry; the alarms in the residential area have been sound, and squads are told not to set out in the mean time.” “What about those who are already out?” I questioned. Sometimes, I hate absolute defenses; there are times when things that should be inside are kept out, which defeats the whole point of preserving life. “They’re being recalled as we speak. Gilbert-kun, Hiro-kun, Nana-kun and Julius-kun have been in the middle of a mission when the retreat order was given. I don’t think they’re too pleased by that, most particularly Hiro-kun.” I scowled at the man’s suggestive tone, like he knew that I knew what he was implying by telling me that information. And as shameful as that is, I ''knew that I would do it, regardless. I nodded tightly, and left to go wait at the Lounge for the others. I don’t care if they don’t appreciate my concern; as long as I’m assured that they’re safe and my investment in them hasn’t gone to waste, then I’m fine with it. That’s strange; I’ve never thought of coming up with excuses to convince myself that I wasn’t bothered by their hostility. By the time I entered the Lounge, I nearly left as quickly as I arrived, seeing Romeo-senpai sitting at the bar watching the entrance. And as I result, he saw me. He gestured for me to join him before I could leave, and with multiple swearing running through my mind but not my face, I complied. I consciously put on my jacket, internally berating myself for forgetting to hide my scarred arm. Mutsumi-chan was looking at it in concern and shock. I winced, this girl was already surrounded by veteran God Eaters, but she’s not even going through puberty yet. She shouldn’t see our… trophies, for the lack of a better term. Those are never nice to look at. “Can you surprise us, Mutsumi?” Romeo-senpai asked with a grin, putting up a cheerful façade for the little girl. This snapped Mutsumi-chan out of her ogling, who nodded enthusiastically and began on working on fixing us a killer lunch. It was amusing to know that Mutsumi-chan here cooks better than any Blood member. “They should be arriving soon, so I’ll make this short,” I didn’t answer, but I did look at Romeo-senpai, who that as his cue to keep on talking. “I ''don’t appreciate what you did, Ryuuka, and what I don’t appreciate more is how you explained yourself.” His voice was quiet, but there was no mistaking the hard edge in his voice. It was sort of unsettling to see him more like a soldier instead of that cheerful, upbeat guy everyone knew. And that was something, coming from me who knows facades very well. He’s very good in keeping up that happy mask, better than me, even. “So you want me to talk to them,” Of course, it’s a statement, not a question. Atleast the guy doesn’t do manipulation – or knows how to, thankfully – as he always pick the straightest way to his goal. To my surprise, he shook his head. “No, not at the moment.” He paused to thank Mutsumi-chan, which I copied, as she set two bowls of pork tonkatsu in front of us. The smaller blonde turned back to me when Mutsumi-chan left to attend to her other customers. “I think it’s better if we all cool our heads off a little. You know; the classic ‘time-out in the corner’ kind of cooling off.” Ah, so that’s what he’s getting at. And to mention the ‘time-out’ means I’m the one who should… Leave for a while. “So I should stay away for the mean time?” I asked lightly. He didn’t even hesitate. “Yeah.” So I nodded. “Sure, I’ll talk with the Sisters.” They always know what’s going on in Blood even if we don’t tell them. They’ve yet to step in as they want us to resolve it ourselves, probably due to reasons like ‘we’re already adults, we should act like it’ or ‘we shouldn’t really on them too much’. Romeo-senpai, his message delivered, nodded in satisfaction and ate in silence, not sparing me any more words so I could be left in silence. I wasn’t the least bit offended by what Romeo-senpai told me. I deserved it, after all. And I have a more solid excuse to get away for a bit. -- Turns out the Fates were listening in on my thoughts, and decided to screw me over worse than before. Why? I bumped into Licca – literally, I might add – and the enraged short woman whacked me with her ridiculously large monkey wrenches (new bruises, lovely) and dragged me down to her work place. “I told you to call the number I gave you, right?” For a human, she’s pretty intimidating. “But since you oh-so conveniently forgot-“ “-Hey, I did not-“ “You’ll call him now.” With that, she stuck my Armlet into the lock on the Terminal (I am in too much shock that she had the gall to manhandle me) and typed a string of numbers quickly. “Oi, Licca, dammit-“ “Ah, Licca-kun, what is- who are you?” I froze, hearing the voice coming from the Terminal’s speakers, and taking a breath to recompose myself. Only to freeze once more. On the screen was the image of Lindow Amamiya, former Captain of the 1st Unit, was recorded MIA for a time, before being found again and reinstated as a ranger, and also a member of the Mobile Corps Cradle. ‘''This'' is who Licca told me that had gone through the same thing?’ My mental faculties were also in disbelief, as I could distantly feel my brain rebooting. I didn’t even notice Licca until she kicked the back of my knees. Hard. I jerked when I stumbled, and I almost swore – again – right then and there. “Ah, Lindow-san! How are you?” I heard Licca say, while I rubbed the back of my knees in irritation and got back up to stand on my two feet. Damned, crazy, machine-loving- “Sorry if I disturbed you, but I really ''need your help. For my friend here.” I yelped – ''what the hell – when I was abruptly shoved forward (my head nearly colliding with the screen, in fact) as Licca capitalized on my lack of focus. “What the hell, Licca?!” I hissed at her, back away from the Terminal to find Amamiya-san looking thoroughly amused. Oh really? Licca glared at me, and for her diminutive stature, she was very close to intimidating. Honestly. “I told ''you to go talk to someone who’s been in this situation and could help you but what did you do? ''You didn’t listen! Your squad’s in a state of disarray, and God knows how many people died due to damaged teamwork! You think I’d like that kind of thing to happen to you guys?!” I… I was speechless at the sudden reprimand, and after a glance at the Terminal’s screen, I flinched when Amamiya-san’s face was carefully blank, not unemotional but merely assessing. ‘''He knows what’s up now.’ “I think I see the situation here…” I bit my lip. I wasn’t bothered by Amamiya-san, but the fact the he had to be pulled into ''my ''problem bothered me. ''A lot. “-two are having lover’s spat, aren’t you?” I suddenly face-faulted. What the hell. “No! It’s…” Licca hesitated, clearly conflicted in whether she should be the one saying it. Personally, she shouldn’t, so I opened my mouth when I was interrupted by quiet, but firm words. The words sent a lance of dread down my spine. “How many?” -- Another TL;DR worthy chapter, but again, I’m doing this on purpose. Maybe because I’m trying to properly illustrate Ryuuka in a span of just a few chapters (He’ll only take Arc 2’s stage, after that, back to our Hero), or it’s his mindset and it’s making me write like this. Now with that said, I am now also confused with myself xD EDIT: This is not a TL;DR worthy chapter, this is REALLY made for TL;DR comments xD Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic